


Krypton falls and so does Earth

by CatBat82



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Broody Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Evil Kryptonians, Gen, Hal Jordon likes the sound of his own voice, Hurt No Comfort, Justice League if you squint, Kryptonians invaded Earth, Not Beta Read, SuperBat, Swearing, Will add tags as I go, none consent to treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBat82/pseuds/CatBat82
Summary: When Krypton is lost, the Kryptonians turn their interests towards Earth. After a short war, here is what happens to the inhabitants of Earth and how the Batman catches the eye of one Kryptonian who needs a slave.
Relationships: Jor-El/Lara Lor-Van, Jusice League, Superman/Batman
Comments: 61
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

If the people of earth had been able to keep records of the event’s that retold how earth fell to the Kryptonian’s, well in all honestly it would be short. The small but powerful team that was the Justice League put up a valiant fight, but even with them fighting alongside earths military they stood no chance. In just under 2 days, with many cities and lives lost the Kryptonian’s declared themselves the new rulers of earth and the heroes who had survived disappeared without a trace. 

The countries where split between the most powerful families, with the former USA going to the house of el. General Zod continued to lead the army of the most powerful Kryptonian’s, they kept the peace and took charge of dealing with the work camps.

To help speed up the recovery of the world after the war and to make the lands more habitable to the new owners, the people of earth where soon put to work. Many who were deemed of low intelligence found themselves in work camps, tolling away for hours a day building and laying new infrastructure. The few who were of a higher level of intellect where put to work in labs or running teams of workers under the surveillance of Kryptonian guards. 

An even smaller number of humans fell into the role of slaves, working in and for the houses of the rulers. These roles where varied ranging from housemaids, kitchen hands and Stewards to personal slaves to members of the house. This type of slave was only for the most important, most powerful members, those whose status demanded they be served 24/7 and in whatever manor they deemed fit.

Those who were not slaves envied them, for they were well cared for and had some freedom. For those who were slaves, they envied those who were not under the direct rule of the Kryptonian’s. For while they were better cared for, their lives where not their own and there is no freedom when you have no say or control.

∞∞∞

Nearly 3 years since the earth fell, peace of a kind settled over the inhabitants of earth. Humans had learnt their place and Kryptonian’s continued to rule with an iron fist.  
It was also at this time that Kal-el, son of Jor-el turned 18. He was now considered an adult in the eyes of his peers and family and thus was expected to now learn his place at his father’s side. Along with this new responsibility came the requirement of having his own personal slave, a statement to show his importance.

A knock at his bedroom door, probably by the head butler of the household informed Kal it was time for Breakfast. He’d been up for nearly an hour having not been able to sleep any longer and had changed his cloths at least 5 times before going back to his blue house of el uniform. It was probably better to wear his official attire when visiting the slave camps, all the better to show the staff who they were dealing with. Although the guard that would be escorting him and his mother at the same time would most likely have the same effect.

Having reach the dining room at a record pace, Kal slowed before entering. At the table sat his mother, father, Kara who was visiting to celebrate his turning or age and General Zod, who was required to be present at the official parts of today’s events. As Kal took his place next to his father, his mother turned a beaming face towards him asking “Good morning Son, did you sleep well? I can’t wait to see what today brings for you. Picking your own slave is quite the occasion. I mean when I acquired mine I was already well into adulthood, but I still found the occasion of taking on the responsibility of my own slave somewhat overwhelming” Before Kal could respond to his mother his father cut in “Lara love, Kal has had many years to observe what makes a good personal slave, I believe our own have shown what abilities and personalities make for the perfect helper. However Kal, don’t forget that it’s not just about how the slave acts, or how well they take orders that is important” winking at his son Jor adds “How they look, is equally as important. They are going to be your personal shadow for however long they live, you won’t want one who is unpleasant on the eye.” At this statement all the other adults at the table smile and nodded along, with general Zod adding “That is probably the most sensible statement you have given in quite some time Jor-el. For a moment there I thought you were going to quote the 5 best traits for slaves as described by the council. But you are quite correct, a slave is no good if they are not willing to submit and use their bodies as we see fit.” 

At this Kal couldn’t help the blush that rose up his neck nor the chocking on the food he had in his month. What where they all going on about, surely his slave was there to aid Kal in his needs, to provide support and encourage him in all he endeavours. That is what the council suggest as aspects to help him make his choice. His slave should be quite when in public, but provide advice and support when asked. They should always be at his side, but never noticed by others unless instructed to be so. Their only aim was to please their master. 

Huh, maybe that is what they are all talking about, how a slave can please their master. Well, that is not what Kal had in mind when he was making his mental list of abilities in a slave to look out for, but now he’s thinking about it, it kind of makes sense. It also helps him realise that some of the things he has unwittingly witnessed in his youth between his parents and their slaves, was indeed now expected of him. Wow, this has put a whole new spin on today’s trip. 

∞∞∞

After Kal’s epiphany over breakfast, the events of the morning went quickly and Kal soon found himself outside of the slave camps with his mother and guard in tow. “Now Kal, as explained this morning, we will be shown all of the slaves that are held here for training and re-education. Some will have completed their training and are just waiting for placements, others will be somewhere along the process line. It matters little it they have completed their training or not, you just need to pick whoever you feel complements your needs.” 

Kal and his mother where soon greeted by the head trainer of the camp Dur-la, who was quick to point out the different areas of the camp and explain that all slaves were tightly controlled with shock collars, so they were completely safe to wonder around and interact with the slaves.

However 3 hours later, Kal was no nearer to finding his slave and had only grown more frustrated as the afternoon went on. He returned to his mother, who had been waiting at the head trainers office and slumped into a chair opposite “Mother, how I am I meant to choose from all these humans? They all just seem the same to me, week and far too submissive for my tastes. Not one of them challenged me, they all just meekly agreed to whatever I asked of them and when I clearly gave incorrect information as a test, not one corrected me.” Looking out the small window Kal finished his tirade with a sad sounding “How it is you and father found such loyal, yet independent slaves?

Lara looked to her son with knowing eyes and quickly got up to sit beside Kal. “Oh Kal, although you may be finding this harder than you thought it would be, I am proud that you are taking this seriously.” Cupping his face in her hand and turning his face to meet hers she added “Me and your father found our slaves early on in the aftermath of the war. They had already worked for a large household in that miserable city called Gotham and they quickly realised that working for us would be better for them. They already had the skills we required, so there was no need to break them in, just a little bit of re-education with regards to Kryptonian needs.” Raising to her feet and looking out to the camp she waved him to follow her. “Most of the humans who now end up in the slave camps are young and have not known any different. They have been taught to do whatever is asked of them and not to question it. They stink of fear, but habits can be changed and with more time and help from our own staff anyone you pick from here can be moulded to better suit your requirements.”

At that moment Dur-la entered his office to see if the young Kryptonian has made his choice. He was hopeful that he would pick one of the elite class he had been privately working on. He was very proud of what he had achieved, with each slave being totally obedient to his master. However on entering he found both Kryptonian’s standing by the window with no kneeling slave in sight. Frowning he went to sit behind his desk and asked them to join him. 

After both had sat and declined drinks he enquired “Has master el not found a slave to suit his needs? I’m told you have seen all the centres and have spent quite some time in each.” Shaking his head, Kal informed him that indeed he had not found a slave meeting his wishes. Dur was shocked, he had never failed in producing a slave worthy of a house, never. In all his time of being head trainer, he had always managed to pair every master with a slave.

Dur-la was pulled from his thoughts when Kal focused on him and enquired “You’re quite correct, I have spent time in every area of your camp and I’m impressed with how you run things. However, what I am looking for in a slave seems too impossible to find here. Although there was one area I was not allowed access to.” 

What area could the master possibly mean, but before Dur could consider this further kal interrupted with “There was a large double door, in the east corner of the camp being guarded. It looked like it was leading to an underground centre? I did try to enter but I was turned away by the guards.” 

Dur-la paled, how the master had been able to find the prison was unclear. His staff should have stopped him long before he even got close to that place, let alone get close enough to seek entrance. “Well master el……..that… place is not part of the slave camp,” Looking to the older master seeking help, but finding none he continued. “You see we are also tasked with looking after other humans, humans that are not suitable for…for being integrated into our society. I apologise that you even managed to see the outside of that place, for it is not an area for someone of your current standing to have seen, let alone know about it.”

Well to say that Kal was intrigued, was an understatement. To learn that there was an area not for slaves, nor for workers was news to him and Kal thought he knew most things about the camps on earth. He needed to know more about this place and almost as an afterthought he considered the possibility of finding his slave within. “I wish to see this place Dur-la” Kal commanded. “Perhaps you would do me the honour of showing me around personally?”

At this his mother finally intervened. “Kal, you cannot enter that place, it is forbidden. The council hold humans there who do not deserve to see sunlight ever again. It is a prison that holds the vilest and most disgusting humans, those who stood against us in the war or those that did not learn their place once it was over.”

On hearing this Kal deflated. How could he not know about the prison, why was such information kept from him? Surly being a member of the house of el entitled him to this knowledge, for was it not part of his role new to help in the control and placement of the humans. Well Kal thought, this would be a good time as any to take stock of what that role would involve and if he had to throw his weight around to get his way he would.

Kal stood to his full height and turned to Dur-la “Head trainer I demand that I be shown this prison you speak of.” And before he could respond Kal strode out of the office and towards the east corner, fully expecting him to follow. Again Dur-la turned to the older master, but all Lara could do was shrug her shoulders saying “Just like his father. I would suggest you go with him, he is likely to cause a scene at the door without you there.”   
∞∞∞  
Once Kal had been reluctantly shown through the doors to the prison, he was confronted with a totally different atmosphere to all the other camps and work houses he had seen. He was confronted with a long grey corridor going in one direction with many doors leading off it. There were no guards or other personnel in sight and the other thing he noticed, there was not one sound to be heard. Turning to Dur-la he raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation. 

Deciding it was probably better to show the young master than try to explain, he began to walk further down the corridor until he stopped outside a door labelled alpha 1. He turned to Kal “This is where we hold the most dangerous of the prisoners, some you may even know from the stories you have heard.” He proceeded to input his code and scan his eye before the door opened to reveal a large open room with an observation area with multiple screens to one side and another metal door to the right. Sitting in front of these screens sat two guards, whose job seemed to be observing the screens. 

On noticing the arrival of Dur-al and Kal, one quickly arose from his seat and proceeded to give a short report. “All inmates are accounted for sir. Alpha 1C managed to get a sharpened piece of plastic last night, most likely from the diner tray. However we were able to remove the item before he could do much damage to himself. A medic has checked him over and is not concerned. Alpha 1A has been refusing food and drink again, we are currently on day 8. The medic who was checking Alpha 1C plans to return later with their team to proceed with medical intervention. Although his condition is not critical, the medic felt that so soon after his last episode it was wise not to wait any longer.

Having finished his report Dur-la gave a curt nod of his head and gestured Kal forward to have a look at the monitors. Each screen showed the inside of a cell and followed the movements of the occupant, below that showed vital signs that obviously matched the person on the screen. Not being an expert on humans, Kal was not sure what he was looking at, but he could tell that one line showed the heart rate and another possibly body temperature. Other screens showed the corridor connecting all the cells and other room that was just an empty open area.

“I would like to see the prisoners.”

Turning to Kal with shock Dur-la quietly informs him “Master Kal…..that would be most unusual. You do realise that these cells contain the founders of this earths Justice League, the heroes who we fought against. There are only a handful of staff who have access to them and this is tightly controlled by the council, how would I explain to them your appearance here?” 

“You don’t. Now give me access.” Kal demanded.

Seeing that he was not going to get around this Dur-la went over to the second door and again entered a different code. Without further delay Kal stepped through and into another grey cold corridor. The difference between this and the first was easily noticeable, instead of doors each side there were large clear panels giving clear sight into each cell. There were 3 on each side and Kal notice each was labelled Alpha 1 A through to F. 

Looking to the left Kal peered into the first cell and noted that it held a bed pushed to one side and a table which was covered in books and writing papers. This had one chair tucked under it and a screen above it turned off. Further to the back of the cell there was an area screened off that most likely concealed a toilet and washing facilities. Having taken this all in, Kal again swept his eyes around the cell looking for the occupant. 

There in the far corner his eyes landed upon a human male tucked into a shadow, he was sitting on the ground, with his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Kal could just about make out a tired, blank looking face resting on top of his knees, but his eyes, those eyes spoke of pain and retribution. 

As he tried to take in more detail about the prisoner, he couldn’t stop himself going back to the eyes. He felt there was perhaps more to those silver grey eyes, a glint of intelligence as they stared at Kal holding him in place. Not being able to stand the quite stare down that was going on Kal cleared his throat and went to ask his name, however before he could he was interrupted by another voice. 

“He won’t talk to you, you know.” Turning at the unknown voice, Kal regarded the male standing in the cell opposite. He was of an average build, wearing a tight grey workout top with black shorts, apparently he had been working out in his cell. Kal continued to take in the rest of the cell, which seemed to be identical to the others, although not as clear of clutter. “What do you mean?” 

It appeared to Kal that this male was more than happy to engage in conversation with him. He nodded his head in the direction of the opposite cell “Spooky, he hasn’t talked the whole time we’ve been here. Not. One. Word. So it seems highly unlikely he will suddenly just start talking to a new member of staff like you. I mean don’t get me wrong, you kinda seem different to the others, the way you hold up them buff shoulders of yours.” The human male licked his lips at this and giving Kal a slow once over with his eyes continued, “But I really don’t think that will make any difference to Mr I’m going to brood for the next century over there. So who are you?”

Somewhat taken aback by such a blatant disregard to protocol, Kal was quick to respond but soon realised that the human was incapable of listening as he was being shocked to his knees. The staff in the observation room clearly had not liked what they had heard either and had taken it upon themselves to punish the male via the shock collar he wore. Then came a voice over a loud speaker “Alpha 1F, step away from the glass and assume the designated position.” “It’s Hal Jordon you complete and utter arseholes and no I bloody won’t assume the designated position. Come in here and make me!” With that Hal received another shock, one that was much stronger and longer than the last.

This did however make the occupants in the other cells get up and start shouting for them to stop shocking Hal, even the male in the first cell got up and moved to the front of his cell. He still did not say anything, just glared at Kal in a way that said make them stop or I’ll make you. Well ok, that was ridiculous, as if he could, but Kal still found himself ordering the staff to stop. Hal slumped to the floor gasping for air, but still managed to choke out a “thank you.” The guards then proceeded to enter the corridor and politely ushered Kal out, back to the observation room. 

Dur-la seemed most upset and was babbling apology after apology to Kal, not even noticing that Kal himself was back in front of the screens looking at what was going on in the cells and not taking a blind bit of notice of anything else.

Inside the cells Hal was quickly being pulled from his cell and taken off to another location unknown further down the corridor. While this was all happening, the other occupants in their cells where shouting and banding on the glass of their cells, demanding the guards leave their friend alone. Well all except the dark haired male, who Hal had called spooky. He remained motionless at the glass to his cell eyes boring into the door at the end of the corridor.

As Kal continued to observe all this going on, he suddenly witness all the prisoners getting shocked and falling to their knees. Over the loud speaker system they were ordered to assume the designated position or face further punishment.

Slowly the prisoners eased themselves up from the floor and walk to the back of their cells. There they put their hands up onto the coloured circles that where marked on the back walls, with their heads resting also against the wall. “Alpha 1A, Alpha 1B, Alpha 1C, Alpha 1D, and Alpha 1E you will remain in this position until instructed to move. Failure to comply will result in further punishment.”

To say that Kal was impressed with how quickly the guards got the situation under control, would be an understatement. But, he was somewhat concerned about what would happen to the prisoners next. “Dur-la, what will happen to them now?” The head trainer quickly came over to Kal and looked at the screens, he appeared happy at what he saw “Now they will stay like that for an hour, maybe longer depending on how quickly Alpha 1F calms down. They are punished as a group, if one misbehaves they all suffer. It seems to keep them in line better.”

Kal couldn’t help but continue to look at the tall, dark figure in the first cell. At how his body was spread out on the wall, showing muscles straining to keep the position its body was put in. Huh, Kal was surprised about where his thoughts were taking him, but he desperately wanted to know more about Alpha 1A. “I think head trainer you and I need to go back to your office and discuss my new slave.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The walk back to the office was a quite affair with neither kryptonian wanting to share their thoughts. Dur-la was quietly having a break down, not knowing how he was going to talk Kal-el out of wanting the Batman as his personal slave and Kal, well he was trying not to smile too much. He wasn’t sure how his afternoon had had such a dramatic shift, going from utter disappointment to a compulsion to claim one man. Kal’s thoughts were currently focus on how to proceed with getting the male from the prison back to his home and although those details were important, Kal also couldn’t help but start imagining what his slave’s collar would look like. Would it be thin and delicate, resting slightly loose below his Adams apple or would a thicker more solid looking band, tight against his skin be better. Also what colour would suit him? Perhaps that would depend on what metal it was made out of, Kal quite liked the idea of getting some blue and red on it as well. 

Kal knew he was getting in front of himself, firstly he needed to get more details about this man and also gauge his mother’s reaction to him picking a member of the Justice League as his personal slave. Admittedly convincing her that this was a brilliant idea was probably going to be harder then he thought, but the gains, oh what Kal was going to gain.   
With multiple ideas and questions buzzing around his head Kal was slow to realise just how close they had gotten to their destination, as the office came into view through the dust. To his surprise he found his mother waiting outside the building, resting quietly on an outside chair reading a book she had obviously bought with her. On seeing her son and Dur-la approaching, she arose from her sitting position and greeted them both. “Head Trainer, my son, how was your time at the prison? Did you find the answers you were looking for Kal?” 

Steeping up to his mother Kal hugged her close and nodding answered “Yes mother, it was an eye opening experience”. Pulling away he added “Frankly to find out that the council is hiding the Justice League, here in a slave training camp, I think anyone would find it to be enlightening.” There, he had started to build his case as to why he should get his slave. Whatever happened here on out, the one thing they couldn’t do was deny that he now knew information he should not.

At this sudden statement Dur-la was quick to usher both back into his office, fearing that staff not loyal to him would be within ear shot. He gestured for them to sit back at his desk, before he turned to his side cabinet to find a drink that would calm his nerves. He poured himself a rather large shot of brandy into a glass and placed his hand around it. Swishing the amber liquid around he took a moment to centre himself, plan how to go about changing Kal-el’s mind about choosing Batman. Rao, but this was a disaster in the making. The council would never allow him to free a member of the Justice League, but neither did he want to find himself on the wrong side of such a prominent family. To make matters worse, it was clear by what Kal-el was implying just a minute ago that he would use this information to blackmail both him and his family. This was not how his day was meant to go.

Realising he was taking too long to seat himself at his desk, he sharply turned towards them both and at the same time plastered a smile onto his face. “Would either of you care for a drink before we start?” He raised his glass as in explanation. Again neither kryptonian took him up on this offer and sensing that he could delay no longer Dur-la approached and got himself comfortable in his seat. 

During this time Lara has been carefully watching Kal, sensing that something had happened while he was at the prison. “Kal, my son. I’m not sure what you meant by your statement outside, but it is clear you have something to say, so maybe it would be best to come out with it.”

Drumming his fingers on the arm rest Kal thought about how best to say this, but soon realised that saying I want Alpha 1A as my slave may not be the best way, especially as he wasn’t sure if his mother even knew who that was. “Mother how much do you know about the prison?” Raising an eyebrow in question, she answered “Being the wife to one of the most powerful members of kryptonian society I would imagine I know quite a bit son. But, if what you are really asking me is do I know who is kept there, then yes I do know.” She turned to face Dur-la across the desk “What exactly did you show him?”

Gulping down the mouth full of drink he had just taken Dur-la spluttered “N..n..nothing that should alarm you master. I just figured it was best to show him exactly who we had there and how they are contained. I thought he would find it reassuring to see how we keep our people safe, so I showed him the alpha cells.”  
“What” Lara abruptly stood and shoved her chair backwards. Slamming her hands down on the desk she leaned towards Dur-la and through gritted teeth “What in Rao did you think that would achieve? No wait, you clearly didn’t think, if you thought that was an appropriate thing to show him. Any other area, even the Beta cells would have been better than the alpha. Rao give me strength.” Pushing away from the desk Lara gave herself space to moved to the side of the office by the window and started to pace.  
“Mother” pleaded Kal “Its ok, I’m glad Dur-la showed me those cells, for I never would have found…” Realising as soon as Lara spun to face him, that now was maybe not the right moment to mention his choice of slave, he quickly shut up. Lara looked puzzled for a moment and then a blank mask appeared on her face. Straightening her shoulders she walked slowly back over to her chair and sat back down. “I think Dur-la I would like to take you up on that offer of a drink now.”

∞∞∞

Having taken a hold of the glass offered to her, Lara turned her chair around to face her son. “Kal, I hope you were not just about to tell me that you found your personal slave in that place?” Kal looked down at the floor, which for Lara was all the answer she needed to her question. Sighing “If Dur-la will indulge me, I think now would be a good time to have a quick recap over who it is that is being held in those cells and why.” 

Nodding his agreement Dur-la turned on a screen above the back of his desk and at the same time he produced a pile of folders, which he then laid on top of his desk. The screen showed 6 different windows of the current occupants of the Alpha cells, one still being empty. The other 5 windows showed that the prisoners were all still standing in the positions they had been forced to assume before Kal had left. Coughing Dur-la was quick to explain to Lara “Just a small incident master. Alpha 1F got a bit informal when speaking to your son, but he was quickly dealt with and the others were punished for his and their behaviour.”

Seeming appeased for now Lara pointed her hand to the screens “I feel it is probably best to start right at the beginning, even though I’m sure you have heard most of this in our teachings and from what me and your father have already told you. However those where stories told to teach children about our past and to help them see how we are superior to the humans, they never went into too much detail. As you are now an adult, as per our laws we are now able to give you more in-depth knowledge of the events that lead to the end of our world and about the invasion.” 

At this Lara paused, as if trying to decided how best to go on. “I think for the sake of time and not wishing to take up too much of Dur-la’s; all I will say about the end of our time on Kryton, is that it was discovered that our core was dying and that after many attempts of trying to fix it the council agreed that the only hope left of our servival was to seek a new planet. Being a part of the scientific team that made the first discoveries of our failing core, your father is probably best placed to tell you more and in fact I think he would be upset that he is not here now to do so.”

Kal had known that on Krypton his father had been a member of the scientific community, but he had never realised how integral to the last few years of the planet he had been. “Of course mother, I will endeavour to find time with father and gain his insight.”

Patting his knee at this statement Lara continued “As soon as the decision was made to abandon Krypton, teams of selected science officers and military personnel were tasked with locating other planets as similar to ours as possible. There was no planet of limits, if it was populated but otherwise fulfilled our needs; that would be dealt with. After a prolonged period of searching it was decided that 2 planets were best suited for our needs.” 

Lara stopped to take a sip of her drink. “The first was unpopulated, but very similar to our own with conditions that could be improved upon. It was also closer, meaning transportation would have been simpler and quicker. The second was earth, which as you know was densely populated with a species called humans. They had already progressed to a state of some technological development, but nowhere close to what we had. Distance wise, it was a considerable length; meaning a longer period of travel and all at once. More scouts were sent to each planet to discover how easy it would be to populate, but the council had already made the decision to go with the 1st planet, this was just a formality.” 

Kal was taken aback to hear that another planet had originally been the council’s first choice. He was going to ask why, but his mother cut in with “Yes Kal, I can tell by your face that you are surprised to hear that earth was not the 1st choice. As I explained, the first planet was closer and easier to populate. There would have been no need for an invasion, just a simple repopulation with our own kind.” Sighing into her glass, Kal realised that his mother appeared all of a sudden tired, or perhaps it was regret she was showing. “Maybe if the second scouting group had not returned when they did, we would now be sitting somewhere in new Krypton, living as we once did. Not having to adapt our way of living or integrate with these humans.”

He had never heard his mother sound so dispirited, did she not like it here after all? Kal had great memories of Krypton and missed it terribly, but he had found living here on earth was just as good. Yes some of the food was awful and had caused some issue for all kryptonians, but years down the line these matters had been erased. Any food that caused a reaction was removed and the scientist had now managed to grow and produce food here on earth that came from Krypton. There had been steady progress made in many areas of adaptation, with food only being one area. Maybe being younger Kal had found it easier to change and weave both earth and kryptonian way together.

Taking a deep breath Lara went on with “Anyway, plans were well into development for our move to the 1st planet, when the scouts did returned from earth with stories of developing new abilities that soon caught attention of not only the council but General Zod. It was hard to believe what they were telling us, tall stories of flying, strength that was unheard off, lasers shooting from their eyes and nothing being able to pierce their skin. If not for the fact they took visuals of these acts, I doubt anyone who have listened. But they did and soon under the weight of the military and the pressure from the general population, eyes turned back to earth and the greed of being invincible changed our lives forever.”  
Ok, Kal can fully admit he is full on staring at his mother now. This was diffidently not the story he had heard as a child, he had just assumed earth was pick because it was closer to krypton than any other. Not that they coveted power so great they would be unstoppable as a species. Trying to find time to get his thoughts together Kal looked over to the screens. He realised that the prisoners were no longer standing at the back of their cells, obviously some signal had been given allowing them to move freely again.

The woman next to his slave was walking around stretching her arms and the skinny ginger looking male next to her was sitting on his bed reading. He assumed the other two males where the other side of the corridor facing alpha A-C, as one screen in their row was empty. The first male Kal noticed was very different to the others, mainly because he was green and much larger looking than any human he had ever seen: so maybe not human then? He was sitting at his table with his eyes closed and arms resting on top of the table. The last male was also larger looking, but seemed younger than all the others, he had an air of innocence to him. He had gone over to the glass wall and had sat down on the floor as close to it as he could. It seemed like he was talking to the other prisoners opposite him, but he kept looking to his slaves cell as if he was trying to see what Alpha 1A was doing. This made Kal finally look at his cell, as he had wanted to leave him till last to look at. His slave was again back in the corner sitting on the floor hiding his face behind his knees. It seemed like he couldn’t be bothered to move more than was needed, so had just simply slumped onto the floor and moved into the shadow. Kal couldn’t understand why this made his chest hurt or why he had the feeling of wanting to go into that cell and hug the man, but that is what he felt and these feeling seemed to be getting stronger.

As he continued to look at the screen, the woman and the young male opposite seemed to be having a frenetic conversation that involved his slave. The male kept on pointing in his direction and then waving his hand in a manner that made it look like he wanted his slave to move closer. The woman was leaning on the glass of her cell trying to look into the cell next to her. 

Kal was wondering what it was they were trying to do, when guards entered the area and started depositing food into the cells. He would have thought this would have stopped the conversation going on between the two of them, put it just seemed to make them more insistent his slave engage with them. How very odd.

Kal’s attention was then pulled away from the screens when his mother asked “Kal are you listening to me?”

“Sorry mother” Kal sheepishly answered. “I said, that I have asked Dur-la to take over with informing you about the Justice League and the invasion. I find that going over the past is more draining than I thought it would be. I think some fresh air is needed.” At that Lara stood and left the office.

Clearing his throat Dur-la picked up one of the folders and said “shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the continuation. I hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dur-la opened up the folder he had just picked up and pulled out a data crystal, which he then inserted into the port on his desk. Both kryptonian’s watched as the hologram initiated and showed their old world of Krypton and their current world, Earth. “As soon as the decision was made to invade Earth, the council and General Zod compiled as much information as they could, from as many sources as possible about the current inhabitants and what sort of resistance we would face. The scouting party obviously had the most up to date and in depth knowledge, having spent a time there among the people. It was from them that we learnt about the Justice League.”

Sensing that this was going to take longer than expected, Kal relaxed further into his seat and waited while Dur-la took a sip of his drink. “We had already surmised that their military would not be an issue and could easily be defeated, however the league was another matter. This was a team of well-trained individuals with abilities that surpassed any known powers we knew of. They were even known by other worlds, which again helped us gain valuable insight in how to defeat them.”

Pausing to run his hands over the hologram, he enlarge the image of Krypton. He pointed to a fleet of thousands of ships, ranging from Sunstone Crystal Warships to Starships. There was even a couple of massive Floating Palace’s. “With all the knowledge we had gained, it was clear that to achieve success we had to attack quick and hard; plus we also needed to take into account the distance we would have to cross to get to Earth. The left us with the only choice of all kryptonian’s leaving Krypton as one, with our fighters reaching Earth’s galaxy a few weeks ahead of the main fleet. This way, hiding behind the sun they had the time to absorb the solar energy before we attacked and allowed us to keep the element of surprise.”

Kal had to agree, that was a sensible strategy. It would have allowed the soldier’s time to gain and master the extra powers the sun gave them, in turn meaning they would be unbeatable in battle. “Earth really didn’t stand a chance did it?”

Dur-la again waved his hand through the hologram and the fleet moved towards Earth and Kal had to admit, that when the Watch Tower of the Justice League appeared it was impressive. “Now don’t get me wrong young master. Even with the advantage we had, we encountered harder resistance then we had planned for. With all the intelligence we had managed to gain and the careful planning, we were still unprepared for what we faced.”

Kal raised his head to look at the other Kryptonian, clearly surprised that apparently all did not go as expected when the invasion started. “What do you mean? If all our warriors where fully powered and clearly our solders outnumbered their military, even with the Justice League we should have overcome them with ease.”

“Quite right, indeed the first few hours we easily destroyed military bases and took control of governments. Who ever faced us fell with no quarter given or they surrendered without ever engaging. It was as expected, they were not prepared for us. However we did under estimate the numbers of powered individuals we would encounter. Obviously we knew there were many more than just the Justice League, but on this perhaps we had miscalculated.”

Next to the watch tower a list then started scrolling showing face shots and listing names. “Even the criminals of Earth join in with fighting us, but it was not this that we had not planned for. Unbeknown to us there was 2 armies hidden from the world, armies that could match our solders for strength.”

The list of Meta humans continued to scroll while the holograph changed to show two fights in unknown locations. One showed a squadron of Kryptonian’s fighting women wearing armour and using swords and shields. The other side showed another Kryptonian team engaging with beings emerging from the sea, all looked human but clearly weren’t. They too were dressed in some type of armour, but unlike the women this looked more futuristic and covered them from head to toe.

“As you can see, two very different armies, who we had no idea existed.” Dur-la rubbed his forehead and sighed. “We lost many good comrades and friends that first day, but is as our way we learnt quickly and soon found ways to combat both parties. As you can see, the sea dwellers are fully covered by their armour. Turns out it holds sea water within, as they are unable to breathe the air of this world. As soon as we found this out, it was easy to defeat them and they soon ran back to the waters from where they came from. Oddly enough, we haven’t seen them since, nor have we been able to locate were they came from.” Waving a head dismissively, “It’s no concern, if they ever raised their heads above water again, we will end them once and for all. As for the women, it was much harder to find a weakness.”

The holograph changed again, to show an island raising out of this worlds sea. “Whenever we engaged them it was a bloody affair, neither one of us making headway, too evenly matched. However we had a stroke of luck when following them and we happened upon this.” He gestured to the island. “This is where they came from, Paradise Island or Themyscira as they called it. It’s their home and when we destroyed it, whatever magic or link to them it held, they soon fell as well.”

Kal looked to the island again and saw the destroyed buildings and burning lands. He could see the bodies of women spread along the shore and noticed that many were surrounding one body in particular. Upon her head sat a golden tiara, but said head was no longer attached to her body. Kal frowned, he didn’t know why, but the sight of the destroyed land pulled at his heart. Like its beauty should not have been marred by such death, that the blood stained sand would doom them all. 

Pulling away from such thoughts Kal focused back onto Dur-la. “With the two armies seemly defeated and the rest of the world bending to our will, we finally focused our full attention on the Justice League. The final standoff happened in Metropolis.” Again a new image appeared before them, a city Kal knew well. “This part, I’m sure you know well young master. Holovids of this battle have been shown many times, to all of our kind.” Before him images followed of fights between Kryptonian’s and individuals of the Justice League. A man in green wielding a huge gun, a woman who looked like the others before, trapping solders in a glowing rope, a red blur never quite making shape spinning around opponents, a large dragon looking beast swatting all who came near him, another man in red with a white cape firing lightning at his opponents, also another man wielding a golden trident and lastly a shadow slipping in and out of sight.

“Yes they were all quite formidable, costing us many lives and future leaders if we’re being honest. But as you are aware, they fell, all who faced us fell.”

Nodding his head, kal’s eyes travelled up to the screens showing the prisoners; when he realised the numbers didn’t add up. The Alpha block held 6 captives, the vids showed 7 members. “Where is the one with the trident? He wasn’t in a cell.”

Humming in agreement, “You’re quite right, the one named Aquaman is missing. It appears he is linked with the ones that come from the sea. Intel gathered after the invasion even suggested he may be their king, although that is not confirmed. During the final battle he disappeared before we could capture him, it has been assumed he returned to where he came from with the rest.”

Dur-la then picked up the folders he had placed to the side, when they had started this conversation. “So now you know the whys and how’s, we had better get to the reason for this chat. The members of the Justice League and what we know, which I admit for some is not as much as we would like. This has been gathered from information pre and post invasion, also what we could get out of the members when we interrogated them.”

Pulling out a data crystal from the top folder, Dur-la bought up the data on Alpha 1F. A rotating figure of the man in green appeared and changed from that figure to the same figure he saw in the cells and then back again. “Green Lantern, or Hal Jordon as you found out today. He’s human, but was chosen by the green lantern corps to wield a ring of power. I’m sure you know about the guardians and their intergalactic law enforcement organisation?” Kal nodded. “Well he’s one of them. It appears most of these hero’s lead double lives, so outside of protecting Earth he was a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. But honestly once we got the ring off of him, he was easy to capture and contain. We have other data on him, but none is of significance really.”

He removed and then inserted the next crystal, which bought up the figure in red with a white cape. The image would again change from this to how he appears now. “Captain Marvel, also known as Shazam. Again human, but with abilities given to him through magic. He would not give up details of how he got them, but his abilities are impressive. He has superhuman strength, speed, flight, electricity generation and endurance. We don’t know his real name, again he would not tell us and intelligence can find no trace of him from the database’s we have access to.”Dur-la is frowning when he says this and Kal can’t help think there must be more to that statement, but he chooses to keep quite. “Apparently from what we have overheard chatter wise from the cells, when he is not Shazam he should be a young boy. It appears the collar, which is preventing him from accessing his magic is also stopping him from changing back completely. So as long as that collar remains around his neck, we are all good.” 

Kal is beginning to suspect he’s maybe not getting quite as much information as he thought he was. Yes it was good to get insight into these hero’s but it seems like it’s just skimming the surface. How are they not concerned that they don’t know more about his magic, surly just hoping the collar is good enough and won’t fail is risky. He was just about to ask about the collar’s when Dur-la sped onto Alpha 1D and inserted the crystal.

“Martian Manhunter, a fellow alien who surprisingly sided with these humans. Data showed he was pulled to Earth by an experimental teleportation beam constructed by a Dr Saul Erdel. He ended up trapped here when Dr Erdel died and then it gets a bit confusing after that and when interrogated the Martian would not divulge any further details. We do however have some in-depth data from an Amanda Waller, whose files we managed to steal. She detailed his abilities as superhuman strength, durability, flight, regeneration, shapeshifting, intangibility, invisibility and telepathy.” The figure that had been rotating between them then started to shift between several different looking humanoid figures, then these changed to figures with extra arms or elongated limbs. Then there were beast Kal recognised from Earths history or of no origin he knew of. “When he’s parading around disguised as a human he goes by the name J’onn J’onzz, possibly he has other names as well, but again we have no other data to confirm that. Anyway, as you can see, just being able to shift shape was a monumental challenge to us, then you add in his strength and durability you would assume him undefeatable.”

Kal had to agree with this statement and could only nod his head in agreement. “So how did you manage to overpower him?” Smiling Dur-la waved his hand over the folders and data crystals on front of him. “Why, by being prepared young master. Amanda Waller’s data proved to be of great help to us and gave us a means of weakening him, allowing us the opportunity to get the control collar on. You see his one weakness was to fire, or perhaps a fear of fire, it’s unclear which it is. Never the less, as soon as we engaged this tactic he quickly loss control of his abilities, providing us with an opening.”

Looking back to the monitors, Kal reprised his first thoughts on the Manhunter and patiently waited while the next crystal was inserted. He also quickly casted his eyes over the other cells to see what was going on. The one he now knew as the green lantern had yet to be returned to his cell and all the others were sitting eating their food, well all except his soon to be slave. His food tray remained on the floor where it had been slid through the cell front. Looking closer Kal could see that the two males opposite kept casting glances towards his cell, and reading their lips he could tell that they were both trying to encourage the male to eat. Scrunching his forehead in thought Kal heard Dur-la turn his chair around to see what had caught his attention. “Ah yes, feeding time. We make sure we feed them 3 times a day.” Frowning he adds quietly “Well those that want it in any case.”

Dur-la quickly turned back around before Kal could respond and proceeded to bring up the file about Alpha 1C. “The Flash, human, name is unknown. He is what they call a speedster, which basically means he can run really fast, but thankfully not too fast to out match us. We also found out when trying to restrain him that he could vibrate his molecules to phase through things. Took a bit longer to capture and keep him contained, but we adjusted the collar we had for him and now he’s powerless. Apart from your slave and Alpha 1F, he gives us the most trouble.” Shrugging his shoulders “Seems humans don’t do well when confined. Oh well, not much to add not knowing his name. We haven’t been able to identify him with facial recognition, so can’t pull any more information and he has given us very little when talked to.”

Kal can’t help thinking there is a bit of a theme going on here, which is worrying and what did he mean by humans not doing well when confined. Kal has to thank he has a great memory, as there are so many questions he has now. However he sense’s it would be best to let him finish before he asks any. So he keeps quiet while Dur-la moves onto Alpha 1B, mainly because he’s getting closer to find out more about his human, who still isn’t easting his food.

“Alpha 1B, Wonder Woman. Now her we know more about, mainly as she has been very public in her role as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira.” Sensing Kal’s recognition to the very island discussed not so long ago he continued. “Princess Diana of Themyscira, or Diana Prince to most members of the public. Truly we should have anticipated she was not the only amazon, but as you already know we paid the price for being lazy in our research. She descends from the old gods and is considered a demigoddess. She hadn’t kept her abilities hidden, so we knew all about her having superhuman speed and strength, durability, accelerated healing and even flight. She is a formidable fighter, well trained like her sisters and her weapons give her even more of an edge. You’ve seen that rope of hers?” Kal again nodded, having witness on the vids her capturing soldiers with it and hurling them into walls. “Well it is called the lasso of truth and from reports written post the invasion, it compelled many a soldier to give up our secrets. This is probably one of the most worrying things we have still to deal with, we still to this day do not know what she found out using it. She has been immune to all forms of interrogation we have used, but we have continued to try and retrieve this information.”

“Hang on a minute.” Kal can’t keep quite any more, this is just insane. How can the council except that this amazon, holds possibly sensitive details and have by all accounts done very little to resolve this. “I seriously can’t understand how 3 years on, you have a member of the Justice League just sitting in a cell, possibly holding catastrophic information about us and seem so calm. Seriously, how are you not concerned about this?” Kal picks up a folder and waves it under Dur-la’s nose. “You’ve sat here saying you don’t have all the data about these members, that some you don’t even know their civilian names and that even our advanced facial recognition programme can’t help. How is that not concerning, how is that acceptable? I mean I’ll be honest, I was expecting you to have much more in-depth knowledge of these prisoners, but now I see you have very little. That you seemed to only worry about what abilities they had and how to beat them.”Dur-la tried to speak, but Kal cut him off “Yes, yes.” Kal waved a hand dismissively. “Of course I understand the importance of knowing their strengths and how to win against them. But surly, now after all this time we should know more, you should have found out more?”  
Kal hadn’t realised that during his rant he had leaned over the desk and was now invading Dur-la’s personal space. That his eyes had started to glow and that quite frankly the slave master was quickly assessing his options for retreating under the desk. Taking a deep breath Kal leaned back into his seat and rubbed his eyes. OK, so maybe he over reacted a little. Still thinking about it, he could actually use this to his advantage. He could tell his father and the council that having Alpha 1A as his slave would allow him the opportunity to build a trusting relationship with him and thus in time gain the information they were clearly lacking. What a perfect plan, it was logical and sound. Now he just need to learn what they had on his slave.

“I’m sorry Dur-la. Please forgive my outburst, it was uncalled for. I can see that the data collection issue is not your fault, you are merely just telling me what you know. Please continue, I would like to hear what you have on Alpha 1A.”

Clearing his throat and then adjusting his top, Dur-la then went to insert the crystal for the last member of the Alpha cells. He gave a nervous little cough and directed Kal’s attention to the figure now rotating in front of them. It showed a male dressed all in a black, grey type amour with a large black cape flowing behind him. Around his waist was a dull golden belt type thing, which Kal could see there were small holders attached to it, probably used to carry things. Kal raised his eyes up to the man’s chest and saw a large black bat emblem covering it. He quickly raised his eyes further, wanting to see his slaves beautiful face, only to realise that it was mostly coved by a mask. Said mask was also black and covered all but the lower part of his face. On top there were 2 pointy ears, just like a bat and the eyes were covered with white lenses. Although Kal was disappointed that his face was hidden, he could appreciate how intimidating the costume made him look, especially with the lethal looking gauntlets he had on. All in all Kal was very impressed with how he looked and his lower region was apparently also in agreement. 

The figure then changed to how Kal saw his slave in his cell, same outfit as the others. But now Kal could see his hypnotic eyes, see his handsome face in full detail. Running his tongue over his suddenly dry lips Kal turn his attention back to Dur-la, in fear of losing all train of thought if he continued to stare at the figure before him. “So this is Batman, a human male and after many test conducted after his capture we can confidently say he is not a meta human and has no powers. It’s quite extraordinary really when you think about it, going into battle time and time again without anything but his own skill and gadgets.”

“Gadgets?” Kal asked. 

Appearing next to the figure of Batman a second image started showing numerous gadgets and vehicle of varying sizes. “These are what we found on him and what we observed him using during the fights. Again quite impressive what he had access to, much more advanced than what this Earths military had. We uh……..weren’t able to get our hands on his car unfortunately, would have been nice to get our hands on that piece of equipment.”

Shrugging his shoulders Dur-la pulled open the folder he had been holding onto for the last few minutes and handed it over to Kal. Kal looked down to the pages and quickly realised there was not much else to read above what he had already seen. There were numerus reports on test done on the equipment found on him and on his costume. There was also a detailed medical repot which listed an alarmingly long list of previous and current health issues. There was also another chart which listed evidence of broken bones and damage to organs, not to mention the barbaric attempts to fix them. He got distracted by one detailed scan showing the condition of his slave’s spine and the obscene amount of metal work that seemed to be grafted to it. Gently closing the folder and closing his eyes, Kal had to fight the urge the flowed through him, demanding he go and take care of his human. This was quite a powerful emotion to experience and Kal found himself unsure about why he was reacting like this. 

Dur-la mistaking Kal’s reaction for deeming him incompetent rushed to explain why this was all they had on Batman. “As you can see young master, we have plenty of detail about the hero but not the man. As you quite rightly pointed out not so long ago, we have little idea who they were outside of the Justice League. It was assumed that once we had them we could find the data at a later date or just get the information out of them. But they were and still are very resilient, especially Batman, who as you know has not spoken a word since his capture. He has been most difficult in that respect and I fear one of many reason why you taking him on as a slave will not work.”

At this comment Dur-la swings around to pull a box out of a safe hidden behind his desk. He places his hand over the box, which opens up to reveal a small data crystal. Removing the crystal on Batman he goes to enter the new one and pauses. “What I am about you show you Kal-el is highly classified and only known by a handful of Kryptonian’s outside of the council and military. I am only allowed to show it to you, as you are a member of the house of El and as such this would have been shared with you anyway. He pushed the crystal in and Kal watches as a dark image appears in front of him. It takes him a moment to realise it is showing a recording of the inside of what Kal believes to be a storage area in a ship. He can just make out lines of storage boxes in the dark and in the far corner a data bank. Not sure what he is meant to be looking for he rises his eyes to look at Dur-la “Just keep watching.” So he does and a few minutes later the screen to the data bank suddenly lights up and it is only then that Kal can make out an outline of. Oh, is that Batman now standing in front of the screen and what is he doing. It looks like his attaching something to the data bank and scrolling through data. Then just as quickly as Batman appeared the screen goes dark again and Kal can no longer make out where he is. That is where the recording stops and Kal is a little surprised there is no more and a little taken aback at what this means.

“So as you have now seen, contra to what you thought you knew, Batman was not captured with the rest of the league. He was taken prisoner 48 hours later, found entering an airlock on a warship trying to get back to his vessel. What he did during that time we can only guess, but as well as taking the time to access one of our ships and download data, we also believe he sent a virus out into their internet to destroyed all data related to certain individuals. Hence why we can’t find out some of their names, as their personal data is no longer there, completely wipes out of existence, no records to be found.”

Kal had to check that what he was hearing was correct “You found him on a warship?”

“Yes.”

“Where he had been able to access and download date.”

“Yes.”

“Do you know what data he accessed?”

“We do.” Pulling up a second data screen it showed what was accessed by Batman. “Records show that all he was able to access was none sensitive data on Krypton, like language and botany. There were also other files he downloaded on geographical data, which included substances native to our world.” Pulling out the crystal and securing it back into the box, Dur-la then turned off all but the screen behind him and turned back to Kal.

“I’m sure you can understand why this information was not made public knowledge kal-el. Although the data he took was unimportant and had no effect on the final outcome, the council deemed it unwise for the general population to know that Batman evaded capture. As far as they need to know, the invasion ended on the second day with the total defeat of the Justice League. But Kal-el, can you understand why the council will most likely not allow you to take him as your slave………They fear him above all the others. He may not be the strongest or the fastest, but he is cleaver and he will use whatever opportunities he is given. Any form of freedom for him, will be dangerous to us.”

This was a lot for Kal to take in, all the lies and mistruths. Not just to him, but to all Kryptonian’s. However overriding all of this, he couldn’t stop thinking about Batman and the growing need to find out who he was. Was it wrong that all he could think about was who are you? Who are you under that suit? How did you become the man I see before me? Casting his eyes again to his slave in his cell, this was all he could think about. To hell with the council, it’s not like they had been doing a good job of finding out more about these beings. He would take this responsibility upon himself, he would find the answers to what they needed to know.

It was then, as he was watching Batman in his cell he noticed 6 guards entering and surrounding the male. 

“Dur-la, what is going on? What are they doing to my slave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you all liked it. More world building than I had planned, but I promise the story will move on now. I also hold my hands up to the many different canon origin story lines, ranging form golden age up to rebirth. But I figured it's my story so I can chose which ones I like, even if I did nearly mix manhunters golden age with the public enemies film one. 
> 
> Just a heads up now folks, but I'm going to write 2 chapters next, as I want to give readers the option to skip the next one if it's not their cup of tea. So basically this could take me much longer, so please bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this chapter include medical treatment without consent, if this is not your thing you can either skip to the next chapter or read until the final warning within the chapter. I promise that you will not miss anything that effects the flow of this story if you do.

Things were tense within the cells, they all knew what was coming, or at least what was likely to happen if Bruce didn’t snap out of it before the next meal appeared. The arrival of the medic to treat Wally and then subsequently giving Bruce a look over was the beginning of the count down. So now they were all just waiting for the arrival of the food and the final battle to try and persuade a stubborn, most likely depressed friend, to try at least a few mouthfuls of dinner. None of them were particularly hopeful seeing as they had been trying to achieve this for the last few days. But once they had realised that Bruce was again falling fowl of his issues with eating, especially so soon after the last bout, they would do all they could to help him. Even if all they could do was offer words of support and encouragement.

Diana had seated herself as close to the glass wall as she could. She did this knowing that she wouldn’t be able to see Bruce, not any more than all the other times she had pressed her face against the cool surface, but she wound never stop trying to see him. However before she dealt with Bruce she needed to check in with Wally, for as much as he needed support Wally was struggling too. She had never felt so helpless in helping her friends as she did right now stuck in her cell, knowing that words were no longer enough and fearing that they would lose them both to the darkness of their minds. “Flash?” Hera, what she would give to call them by their names, “Flash, how are you fairing?” There was nothing else she could offer, but the chance to talk, to expel all the negative feelings that he was no doubt falling under.

She heard shuffling coming from his cell and then the tell-tale signs that Wally was also now sitting against the glass, the soft thump of his head hitting it gave it away. She waited patiently, knowing that he would say something soon enough, time was never an issue nowadays. She heard him huff out a breath and she smiled a small smile, Wally would always talk in the end.

“I’m okay Diana, really I am. I just had a moment of weakness and………..er…………” What could he say to them, they were all in the same position, why should he be handling it so badly? Christ, Billy was just a kid. I mean he was still in his adult body, but seriously he was holding it together so much better than his was. He was just so done with it all, bad enough losing his connection with the speed force, but to be stuck here in the same room, doing the same thing day in day out. He wasn’t board, no he was waaaaaaaay beyond that. With no ending in sight, was it wrong that he wanted to just go to sleep and not wake up? Was he weak for thinking, no, wishing he could just stop. Sighing “I’ll be fine, I’m just having bad day. Seriously guys, let’s just deal with bats right now. It’s not like they are going to let me do anything anyway.”

Diana hummed, knowing that Wally was right. Their captors would not let them do anything of the sort, death by any other means than disease or old age was all they could hope for. So with time not on their side right now, Wally could wait a bit longer; but if Bruce didn’t try to eat the next meal which would be here any minute the choice would be taken out of his hands. They had been down this road too many times now and honestly none of them thought they could take much more of having to either watch or listen to Bruce go through it. “Ok Wally, but we are going to talk about this, I’m not done this you.”

She heard Wally chuckle his agreement, so agreeing for now to leave Wally be, she turned her attention to Bruce. She looked over to the cell opposite hers and raised an eyebrow at Billy and knew without having to ask further that Bruce was as per normal still tucked away in the far corner of his cell. Over the period of their captivity she has learned to read Billy quite well and right now his face was saying what she feared. Bruce was not engaging with anything, he had retreated behind his walls and was no longer seeing what was going on around him. Diana truly feared for her friend, as these periods of absence where becoming more frequent and deeper each time. While he could normally dig himself out of these moods, she knew his mind was slowly losing the battle to stay present with the here and now. A mind like his was always working, always running away with a million thoughts; but here he was caged with nothing to keep him functioning.

With fear a cold thing around her heart she peered over to J’onn. He lowered his head and shook it slowly “I’m sorry Diana, apart from seeing him during Hal’s outburst, he’s not come near the front of his cell. I assume he complied with our punishment as there was no further action from the guards, but that is all I can tell you”. Billy nodded his head along with J’onn’s statement “Yeah Di, he made an appearance for that alright, gave that new guy his bat glare; but apart from that….”He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

If Hal was here, he would have been having words with Bruce by now, shouting at him to get his act together and that he was not wanting to have to go through this all again. He would be pointing out that did Bruce not see how it was affecting him, with having to witness him go through this every time. Bless Hal, his feelings for his friends was a complicated thing, especially when it came to Bruce. Sadly he was not here right now, so he will be spared this; but he won’t be happy when he comes back in. Wiping her hand down her face, she then slammed it down hard on the glass in her frustration, but also in an attempt to get Bruce’s attention. “B, please just come to the front of your cell” she pleaded. “Just so we can see you, can you do that for us”.

She and the others waited, but Bruce did not move. Even if he had the strength to move the few steps needed, he wasn’t going to move for he had not heard them. He was deep within his mind now and words weren’t really breaching his mind right, they were all warped and slow sounding. He knew what was coming, the arrival of the medics to check him over was noted but filed in his mind under not important; nothing was any more. Although, he had found the energy and desire to stare at that new Kryptonian that had come into their area today. He had had a brief moment of clarity, even going as far as to react to Hal and his outburst of noise, it had felt good to react to something. But as he had stood against the back wall of his cell, arms above his head had he soon fallen back into his mind, lost to his own thoughts.

Again he heard sounds from his friends, but the fog was getting thicker. It was at this moment that guards entered the corridor and started slipping the meals into their cells. Time had run out.

The female medics waited in the monitoring room, watching to see if this final chance was taken by Batman. But it was clear he wasn’t going to move, he hadn’t even reacted when the meal was pushed into his cell. They watched on as the other prisoners tried in vain to get him to try the food, but there was nothing from the man, no obvious attempt to move. The decision was made and the equipment was readied.

**This is your last warning, the rest of this chapter will involve medical intervention without consent. If this is not your thing please skip to the next chapter, I promise you won’t lose any plot.**

As the door at the end of the corridor opened, all the prisoners raised their heads and slowly put down their cutlery, no longer wishing to finish their meals. Billy instantly got up from his table and removed himself to the back of his cell, he didn’t need to see this again. On his way past his bed he picked up his pillow and wedged himself in the shower cubical, covering his ears. Wally also moved away from the glass and buried himself in his bed, covering his head with the blanket. This just left Diana and J’onn to bear witness to what was about to happen to their friend; to stand and endure was all the support they could offer, but this is what they could do.

Two medics and four male guards made their way to Alpha 1A’s cell and pushed the trolley to just outside, it wasn’t going to be needed until the prisoner was secure. With a wave to the camera the glass wall to the front of the cell was raised and the four guards quickly entered the cell.

Although Bruce knew this was coming, had seen the shadows mass outside his cell; he knew he wasn’t in any fit state to put up much of a fight. But fight he would, he would never make it easy for them. He had already gotten himself up from off the floor when four large shadows entered and raced towards him. He throw himself towards them, trying to take them by surprise, but honestly him going up against 4 kryptonian’s he was never going to last long. He ducked to the side at the last moment and swiped his leg out to try and knock them of balance, but he only managed to get one of them. That guard crashed face first into the cell wall, blood spurting out of his busted nose due to his own momentum. Sadly Bruce was too slow getting out of the crouch he was in, when the other three guards quickly grabbed a limb each and pinned him face first to the wall, brutal but effective. The guard who had fallen fowl to his leg sweep grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, earning himself a small gasp of pain. The guard smiled and leaning his body weight onto Bruce he bought his face closer to whisper in his ear. “You will never get to leave this place human and when the council has had enough of looking after you” He slowly ran his free hand down from Bruce’s temple to just under his jaw, “They will let me have my way with you. I will make you my pet and you will love me for it”.

Bruce tried to yank his head away, but the grip in his hair was just too strong and the last of his strength evaporated. As he resigned himself to his fate, the last two shadows entered the cell and Bruce let his mind float while they started to manhandle him. The two medics walked back in pushing the trolley, all the while the guards kept Bruce pinned to the far wall. “Hunn, leave the human alone. I don’t wish to spend any more time here than is required and that does not include time for you to copulate with lesser beings”.

As if this was a well-rehearsed routine they pulled his bed away from the wall and into the centre of the cell, they then proceeded to remove the top sheet and attached the required restraints to the bedframe. When they deemed the space ready one of the medics picked up a gown from the trolley and walked over to where they held Bruce. Again, as if this is all just routine by now, without any instruction from the medic the guards started to strip Bruce of his clothes and put him in the gown. Bruce was well accustomed to the wondering hands at this point, having gone through this more times than he can now remember. It still took effort to keep his face blank though, he would never give them the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him, not even when one hand lingered over his crotch.

When they were happy he was ready they quickly turned him around and dragged him to the prepared bed, where just as quickly they yanked him up by his limbs and pulled him onto the bed, keeping him pinned on top. As a last ditch attempt of escape, Bruce bucked his hips of the bed and tried to pull his right arm free, but just like before the grip was secure and didn’t budge.

The two medics waited for the sign from the head guard to say they could approach and secure the patient, which was quickly given once Bruce stopped fighting. They took a side each and efficiently strapped both his ankles, knees, elbows and wrists down, before applying the wider straps that went across his hips and chest. At this point the guards removed their hands and backed away from the bed, but they did not leave the cell, not yet. They had learned from the first time they had tried restraining Batman after capturing him; he had escaped within minutes and it had taken a few more attempts of restraining him with different types, before they came up with a system that he could not escape from. So now they would stay in place until the all clear was given by the medics and even then the head guard would stay, just in case.

Once the medics were happy with the placement and tightness of the body restraints they moved onto the ones that would secure Bruce’s head to the bed. Experience had taught them, that allowing Batman any free movement of his head would mean difficulties further along the way. So now a leather harness with straps going over his forehead and chin was pulled down over his head and attached to further straps secured to the bedframe. If Bruce had any energy left he would have tried his best to fight this last restraint, as he truly hated having his head strapped down. However he had nothing left, so all he could do was glare his disapproval and growl when they tightened the straps further.

“Now now Batman, I know you don’t like this, but you bought this on yourself. You really only have yourself to blame at the end of the day”. Fisting his hands in frustration, as that’s all he could move now, Bruce mentally started preparing himself for the next stage. He may hate being strapped down on the bed unable to move, but the inserting of the feeding tube, oh that was a horror that can’t be described. Both medics moved away from the bed, gave the sign to the guards that they could leave and started to prepare the equipment needed from the trolley.

Once they were satisfied all was ready they both returned to face Bruce laying restrained in his bed. They had the head of the bed raised so that Bruce was now sitting up and placed a bowl on his lap. The medic nearest to the trolley went on to picked up the feeding tube and measured it against his nose to where his stomach was, noting the length that needed to be inserted. Bruce always rolled his eyes at that, as really did they think the length was going to change? The medic then place the tube back on the trolley and grabbed a glass of water, which she bought to Bruce’s mouth. “Now human, are we doing this the easy or the hard way this time?” she asked, while holding the glass in place waiting for him to open his mouth.

“Tt” as if he was going to make this easy. Although he didn’t need them to tell him how much easier if would be on him if he complied, he knew. He knew the water would help him to shallow the tube, knew it would make it slightly more bearable, knew they didn’t care either way. Maybe he should just give in on this one thing, one moment of weakness, surely he was allowed that. While Bruce was thinking over his dilemma the other medic was coating the tube in lubricant and getting the tape ready.

Decision made Bruce slowly opened his mouth and seeing this the medic smiled and patted him on his head “Good choice, finally figured it out that there’s no point fighting us”. He allowed the medic to pour some water into his mouth, where he healed it for moment before spitting it back out into the medics face. She stumbled away from the bed in shock, before wiping her hand over her face to remove the fluid that had started to roll over her cheek. He knew that his actions would only piss the medic off, but he couldn’t give in, not now. He’d survived this before and he could do so again. It had been worth it just for the look of shock on the kryptonian's face, which he couldn’t help but take some small amount of pride in causing. He took a deep breath and smirked at the two medics, bring it on.

With a look of fury she stalked back over to the bed side “If you weren’t currently helpless, restrained to a bed and under my care I would beat you to within an inch of your life for insulting me like that. But luckily for me this will be just as unpleasant, so I will take whatever satisfaction I can”. With that she grabbed the feeding tube from the other medic and clenched her left hand around his chin, holding him fast. She then placed the tip into his left nostril and smiled wickedly before starting to slowly push it further in.

He’d had years of training, hundreds of different meditation techniques to use, but none could stop his body’s natural response to having a tube shoved down his nose and to the back of his throat. As Bruce felt the tip hit his nasopharynx he gaged hard and felt the medic force it down. He tried to shallow to help it move down, but not having used the water provided he had no saliva left in his mouth so couldn’t. With tears in his eyes and chocking and gaging sounds spilling from him, he endured as best he could, while the medic just continued to push and push, ignoring it all.

Gaging was never a pleasant experience and the discomfort bought on by the harshness of the plastic rubbing against his oesophagus as it was push further down was bloody painful. When the tube finally stopped, evidently having reached its destination of his stomach; all Bruce could do was heave and fist his hands as he tried to regain control back over his body. As this continued the other medic grabbed the tape and started to secure the tube in place, making sure Bruce would not be able to pull it out, while the other ran her hand through his sweaty hair “Ah Batman, was that not nice. Did it hurt?” If he could move he head he would have head-butted her, but with the nausea rolling through him he just focused on his breathing; he was not going to vomit.

Realising she wasn’t going to get the reaction she wanted the medic pulled away and got the large syringe she needed to check that the feeding tube was in the right place. She attached it to the end of the tube and started to aspirate the liquid so she could check the contents pH level. Happy that it was in fact in the stomach she removed the guidewire and capped the end. They then started to tidy everything away before getting the feed started. Bruce just closed his eyes at this point and willed his body to calm down and relax. He ignored the words thrown his way and paid no mind to the noises they all made as they attached the tube to the bag of feed. He was resigns to being stuck like this for the next few days, while they pumped him full of liquid food he didn’t want.

As the medic turned to leave the cell having done all that was needed, she paused and turned back to look at Bruce. Laughing she said “Ok Batman, we’ll leave you to rest, but I’ll be back later on to check on you. If you need anything you will just have to wait till then I guess”.

The other members of the Justice League didn’t stir in their cells, too traumatised by having to witness or listen to what just happened to their friend. They didn’t even rise hours later as Hal was lead limping to his cell and all he could do was frown and shake his head as he peered into Bruce’s cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for the kudos and comments. I love reading them and it keeps me going, so thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a very short one, its just to help people skip the last one and actually get to read something.

Kal had quickly realised what was happening to his soon to be slave and had raised himself up from his chair to fly to his cell and put a stop to it. However he was quickly stopped in his tracks by the head trainer who had grasped his bicep and yanked him back to his seat. “Apologies young master, but you cannot interfere in what is happening. He is not your slave yet and if you were seen to be interfering in the treatment of a prisoner, it would not work in your favour”. 

Kal huffed in frustration as he continued to watch what happened to Batman between the guards and medics. It was only years’ worth of training that prevented him from rushing to the cell and killing all the guards who had run their hands over his body. Even Dur-la had cowered behind his desk when Kal’s eyes shone red, before he wisely turned the screen off before.

Comprehending what he had just seen Kal calmly wished Dur-la goodbye and exited the camp as quickly as possible, he had plans to make. He would not leave his slave any longer than was necessary in that environment, no one was going to get their hands on him again; only him, for Batman was his. 

As he drove home having found out that his mother had also left some time after leaving him in the office, Kal rang her to let her know he was on his way and asked if she could find father. He would want to speak to him as soon as possible and get everything in order, delaying would not be an option to Kal. He wanted Batman in his home by the end of the week, no excuses. He knew it would be difficult to get his father to agree to this, but having spoken to his mother for a while on the phone it seemed like she had come around to the idea. He also though it would be a good idea to speak to Kara beforehand and get her on side. She had a high level position just below the council, so would have some influence and perhaps more knowledge to help support Kal. So as he neared his home, he made another quick phone call and got everything he needed in place before facing his father and then most likely the council itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm starting a new job next week and I work for the NHS so it's going to probably get full on again with covid on the rise, so please bare with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks for you patience in waiting for this chapter, it has taken me much longer to write than I thought but who knew starting a new job could be so tiring. I apologies now if there are any spelling mistakes or rubbish grammar, but I have not really gone through this chapter much to check in my rush to get it out.

Chapter 6  
Kal had been right to be apprehensive about speaking to his father, but over 3 hours later and after a few difficult heated words, his father had at least agreed to speak to the council on Kal’s behalf. Kal was also most pleased with Kara’s involvement and secretly congratulated himself on what had been a stroke or genius. Once she had realised how serious Kal was about getting the Batman as his slave and had agreed that his reasoning had value, she was more than happy to support him.

In truth Jor-El had found it hard to find flaws in Kal’s plan. Getting the human into an environment more conducive to letting his guard down was sound logic, he also had every faith in his son’s ability to break the Batman and finally get the information they had so far been unable to retrieve. He was exceedingly proud to see his son take some initiative and come up with a solution to a problem they had long overlooked. So before he left to go meet with the council, he had a quick discussion between himself and Kara to come up with a robust plan stating the benefits and what precautions would need to be put in place. Jor-El hoped that by having plans ready in place this would show the council how serious they all were to make this work.

Kal found himself alone in his room waiting for his father’s return. Now that he knew it was out of his hands he felt restless and a constant bubbling of unease running under his skin. He paced around his room picking up random items and then placing them back down again when they didn’t hold his interest. Realising wondering about listlessly was only going to make his wait seem longer, Kal sat himself down at his desk and focused on pulling old archived files from the start of their time here on earth. He figured if he was going to make this work he needed to prove he was taking his responsibilities seriously. 

However a few hours in and Kal found his concentration wondering to more current matters, matters which he would need to deal with before his slave arrived. Before he had even realised what he was doing, he had logged into the slave site and had started scrolling through the different styles of collars on offer. A few caught his eye as he clicked through the pages, but none really fit what he wanted. The ones he found in the section for males seemed overly harsh and bulky looking and just thinking about something so thick sitting heavily around his slave’s neck seemed wrong. The Batman’s neck was long, delicate and slim, with his sharp cheek bones finishing of the most handsome face Kal had seen. To Kal he looked like one of those fine china dolls he had seen in those museums that humans seemed so obsessed with. He deserved something befitting his seemingly fragile, yet masculine visage; a collar that said I may look soft, but do not misjudge me! So Kal went on to look at the ones meant for females, but they were too fine and weak looking, more a decoration than a statement of ownership. This left Kal with one option; he would need a bespoke collar made, this way he could find the balance between a strong yet ornate collar. 

It was as he was grabbing his pen and paper to start drawing what he envisioned, that he heard the front door opening and the voice of his father asking him to come and join them in the study. Kal speed out of his room and appeared before Jor-El within a blink of an eye, so desperate he was to hear the outcome that in his haste he had failed to see the other man standing in the corner of the room. General Zod raised an eyebrow in obvious surprise at Kal’s sudden appearance, but quickly turned his attention back to the kryptonian sitting behind the desk “Kal”. Jor-el waved to the seat “Take a seat, we need to go over what was discuss and decided by the council.” 

Kal sat himself down and tried his best not to jiggle his leg to much in anticipation. He was so excited to hear what the verdict was, that he dived straight in before either of them could say another word. “What did they have to say father, did they say yes, do I get to have my slave? I mean I think we had a sound augment for their failings and how I could improve upon their current strategy. Not to mention how advantageous it would be for the house of El, when I deliver the vital information they have been missing for the last few years.”

As he cast his eyes between the two kryptonian’s awaiting the verdict, it was only now that he noticed for the first time how tired he’s father looked and how unimpressed Zod was. Perhaps this had been harder than Kal had ever given though and finally he started to realise just how much he was possibly asking of not just his father but his whole family. Joe-El sighed and shifted in his chair before locking eyes with his son. “Firstly Kal, I will say that what has been agreed upon has come with a great deal of conditions and will mean significant changes for us and the household.” Kal nodded his head in understanding and tried to keep his face at neutral as possible, but this sounded positive.

“You also need to acknowledge that the council where most unhappy to find out that you had gone against their rules, rules which have been set in place for our protection. To learn that you had been given access to not only enter the prison, but to see and interact with the alpha cells caused quite a stir”. Here Jor-El paused to pull out a data crystal. “You have to understand Kal, you acted wrongly and I’m afraid that comes with consequences. Yes the data you were given access to, was only what you would have been told soon enough; but it was felt it could have been delivered to you in a better manner. For this reason you will attend once a week sessions with a teacher of the councils choosing and receive teachings they deem potent to your continued education”. 

What! His just turned 18 for Roa sake and completed his education with higher than average grades, surely this is excessive. Joe-El sensing his sons outrage quickly continued, “That is not all son, as you have deemed it necessary to take on the responsibility of managing the Batman and gaining vital information from him, the council have also demanded that you attend trainings with Zod every weekend. You will train in self-defence and interrogation techniques and whatever else Zod deems appropriate, until such time as he is satisfied that you can do the job you seem to have given yourself.” 

He handed the crystal over to Kal, who slowly extended his hand to gingerly take a hold of it. From his corner Zod gave a huff and gestured for Joe-El to continue. Kal’s nerves where only getting worse at this point, sure he had expected some rules, maybe a telling off for his impulsive actions; but he had never expected further education being thrust upon him. “These are none negotiable Kal and if you fail to adhere to them, the council will take action to remove the prisoner out of your care and we as a family will face other consequences. Please take some time to read the documents held within the data crystal and then, when you are ready you must give your consent to the council; as must I and Zod.”

Kal looked at the crystal he was still holding in his hands and he took a moment to contemplate and digest all that his father had said so far. Firstly the thought of having to attend lessons set by the council to receive extra tutelage was intolerable and quite frankly beneath him, but the fact that his father was willing to support him and endure the council flexing their strength against him; how could he not swallow his pride and do whatever is asked of him. “I understand father, when do the council expect an answer?” 

Jor-El settled further into his chair and pulled out a second crystal, which he placed on his desk. “We have until the modification are made to our home and grounds, but your slave will not set foot inside our home, until all the conditions within this crystal are meet.” He then picked up the crystal and inserted it, instantly a list came up but before Kal could start reading it his father scrolled it over to a layout of their house and surrounding grounds. “I’ll let you read the list in your own time, but these are the parts we need to go over, so that you can understand why it will be a few weeks before you got to see your slave again. Firstly there will need to be changes made to both the building and the grounds.” 

He pointed to the fence surrounding their home, “The perimeter fence will need to be improved and reinforced, this is to include the addition of a new security measure which I will discuss with you in due time. We also need to add more numbers to the guards we currently have and Zod has agreed to work with the head guard to recruit some members of his own team to do this. There is also the matter of re-vetting our own house staff and making sure none of them could be secretly supporting the rebels and thus help your slave to escape.”

Jor-El then bought up the layout of inside the building and started pointing to locations, “We also need to update our surveillance coverage and move, re-arrange rooms to make sure there are no gaps that can potentially be used against us. I cannot under empathise just how much we are all going to have to change and adapt to allow this to happen Kal. But, even when all the changes have been made and even if the council give the go ahead; if there are any possibility that my family could be jeopardised, I will put a stop to this. I will not risk you or anyone else to the whims of your desire.”

Kal’s eyes flashed in anger at his father’s words, but an equal part of him was over whelmed with shame at what was being implied. Had he been foolish to think this would be an easy task, perhaps he was prioritising his needs and wants above his duty. It was even conceivable that the council were wise in making him train and gain a more in depth knowledge than what standard education had given him. “I…….thank you for making me aware of all this entails. I must admit, it is apparent that I was not fully understanding of the repercussions of my actions. I will take all that you have said on board father and I offer my help in any way that I can.”

Jor-El couldn’t help but give a small smile at his son’s words, he had hoped his words would hit home and make his son see just how much he was asking for. He looked over to see if Zod was for now appeased with Kal’s reactions, if only he know what he was agreeing to training with the general. “So general, are we for now agreed to move forward and commence the work required by the council? 

Zod gave a curt nod “I don’t see why not.” As he pushed away from the wall he added “and Kal, I expect you at my office eight o’clock sharp on Saturday.” He then strode out of the room before Kal could even confirm he would be there, although this was probably for the best as Kal was struggling to form a coherent response. “So Kal. I’m sure you have lots of questions, which we can go over tomorrow when we are both rested; but just in case it was not clear for what I have just said. If we agree to and meet the requirements set, you should be getting your hands on your slave within 2 weeks.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so keen to get this chapter out, that I may have only looked this through once to check it was okay. So I have my fingers crossed that it makes sense and not too many things are wrong with it.  
> I will take this opportunity to wish you all a hopeful christmas and new year. 2020 has truly sucked, so here's to 2021and a new start.  
> Take care everyone and where ever you are able to be over the christmas period, look after yourself and family.

Chapter 7

2 weeks, it should have felt like a life time; but thankfully with all the activity going on within the household and not forgetting his new teachings during the week and weekends it flew by. Although Kal had been dreading his time with Zod, he actually had to begrudgingly give him some credit. He had admittedly thought they would go straight into torture training 101 for beginners or how to sexually seduce and therefore take advantage of a blissed out over stimulated human male. 

Both of these options made Kal feel very uncomfortable. The torture was something Kal had mixed feelings about, yes he was capable of doing it; but he questioned if it really worked, as in the end the humans tended to just say whatever they felt you wanted to hear. Perhaps Zod would have some methods that worked better, however it was the sex that was causing Kal the most stress. It wasn’t that he was lacking experience, well at least not with the opposite sex on Krypton. It was just ever since being on earth he had never taken a human. None of the human females had interested him, they just didn’t offer much of a challenge, so maybe it shouldn’t have been surprising that a male who was at the peak of human perfection had ultimately sparked his interest. 

In reality Zod had been incredibly cleaver and had instead focused on how to look for and understand nonverbal communication. Obviously he had taken into account that Batman was not talking, so decided it was necessary for Kal to be able to read his bodily reactions and use that information as a building block to understanding the male. It was far more complicated than Kal had first though, such small tells that could mean totally different things depending on when they happened. He had been forced to watch countless hours of interrogations and then show Zod when the human’s body told a different answer to the verbal ones they were giving. Once he had completed that task he was then to a training camp and had to sit and verbally inform one of Zod’s team what he could pick up form the humans interactions. What where they feeling, who did they get on with, who did they dislike, what made them happy. It went on for hours, but in the end Kal could see the benefit. It was like a whole new layer of information had been opened up to him, secrets were no longer hidden behind false truths. 

Kal knew his training session with Zod would only getter harder, but for now he was pleased with the direction they were taking. However with regards to his council teachings, Kal had yet to see the benefit. Yes he had only had one session so far and admittedly the teacher had only wanted to go over what Kal had already learnt, just to make sure both parties knew where each other stood. It just didn’t seem helpful right now and was just taking up time he would rather spend honing his new skills. Still it was only one afternoon a week, so he would preserver for now, it’s not like he really had a choice.

There had been some enjoyable periods during the 2 weeks wait. Due to the changes being made to the house and grounds Kal had ended up spending more time with the other slaves within the household and thus grown to know them better. His father’s personal slave or head steward as he preferred to be called was still a bit aloof with him. He never engaged too much in conversation, not unless it was called upon and when he did he talked in a way that always baffled Kal. Maybe it was the different accent, or dialect he used, but he could never quite tell if he was being condescending or not. Still, Kal could acknowledge that the household would not run as smoothly as it did without him. For when he had been informed of the soon to be new arrangements required of the house, he took the lead without being asked and organised everything. He had even seen to having alterations made to Kal’s room to accommodate the slave, with a new bed in place and storage. Kal honestly hadn’t seen the need for these changes, that was until he saw the discrete hooks in the bed frame and what the storage held. If the head steward had seen Kal blush, he was far too professional to mention it, instead he just went on to show him the new outfits he had ordered for his slave.

His mother’s personal slave, the head housekeeper on the other hand was the sweetest, most terrifying woman he had ever meet. She was like a one woman machine and knew everything that was going on within the household and could lay her hands on whatever you were looking for before you knew you had even misplaced it. It was probably the fact she had been most insistent that he call her Martha and gave him the biggest hug when he finally agreed. She had then excitingly informed him that her scullery maid was at this very moment out collecting his order from the silversmith and would deliver it directly to him for its inspection.

Kal had also spent some with the head cook, discussing the nutritional needs of his slave. He had not considered the fact the human would clearly need additional supplements to get him back into full health, seeing as his intake had been so poor in the prison. He had Martha to thank for reminding him of that fact and he will never forget the look the cook gave him when he informed him about the fact the male had been starving himself. He was sure the cook had mumbled something about stupid old man whilst getting back to writing meal plans, but Kal hadn’t really been paying much attention at that point so could have misheard him.

So yes the 2 weeks had gone by quickly, the necessary changes had been made, staff had been checked and sent away if there were any concerns. The new guards for the property were in place and trained up and Kal now had his slave’s new collar resting in his hands. It was a work of art as far as Kal was concerned and no one would be able to tell that within it there was a device to disable the man or kill him if he set foot outside the perimeter of the gates. The tiny chain of bombs that lined the top collar would blow the males head off and the wire that held a painful electrical current to disable him sat in the bottom collar, all hidden within the thin black metal. The tiny blue and red crystals sitting within the small vine like structure running between the two collars held tracking devises and monitors to keep a track of him. It was all very practical, but had been expertly hidden within the delicate collar cuff, which would soon be placed and locked on his exquisite neck.

So the day finally arrived, just a few more hours of waiting. The council had sent Dur-la to do the final checks, apparently his position with managing the prison made him the perfect choice. Thankfully he had approved everything and had told Kal he would see him tomorrow. So here Kal found himself, dressed in his best uniform waiting with is mother and father in the main hallway. Zod and the guards were waiting outside, checking everything was in place for the arrival of the vehicle carrying his slave. 

The tension was building and it felt like the whole household was holding its breath and all Kal was solely focused on the gate at the end of the drive. The gate that was finally opening, the sound of tyres crunching on the gravel as it made its way to the front door, the slightly elevated heart rate of one human coming nearer. He listened as the vehicle stopped and the engine cessed, he listened as the doors opened and the sounds of shifting bodies moved towards the house. He continued to listen as Zod apparently had to check that Batman was still secure and not likely to make a foolhardy escape at the last moment, or worse. Seemingly he was happy as Kal focused on the clinking sound that slowly made its way closer to the front door.

The door was slowly pushed open and in walked Zod and then Dur-la and from his shadow, shuffling in held tightly between 2 guards his slave, the Batman. Well Kal was pretty sure it was, the hood over his face was not expected, but the clothes were the same, the body looked the same, it was just off putting not being able to see his face. The guards pushed him forward and it was then that Kal also noticed the cuffs on his ankles and wrists, all connected together with chains to wrap around his waist. Once he was positioned a few meters from the El’s he was forced to his knees and told to stay.

Kal turned to demand the guards tell him why his slave was being treated thus, when Dur-la intervened and said “It’s protocol young master, a slave can only be transported this way, although there was a need to take a few extra precautions with your slave. Anyway let’s get the handover done with and you can then start enjoying your personal slave Kal-el.”

Dur-la looked to the head of the house and Jor-el nodding his consent allowed the hood to be lifted. Finally Kal got to look him in the eyes, without anything getting in the way, with no glass separating them. They were truly mesmerising, an artic blue fading into silver grey at the edges. Kal was lost for a few seconds, pulled into the depths of those eyes. He was so lost for a time that it took him a while to realise that the man was also gagged and was actually glaring towards him with hatred. 

Shock rocked through Kal, causing him to take a step forward before he even realised what he was doing. The only thing that stopped him making a scene was the arm of his father shooting forward and gripping his arm. He gave a quick reassuring squeeze before letting go and hoping his son would understand the sidelong look, trying to convey the message of not reacting in such a way. 

All Kal wanted to do was slowly lower himself in front of his slave and gently unlocked the strap before easing the gag out of his mouth. However he understood what his father was trying to tell him and did his best to appear unaffected to what he was seeing. Thankfully it was at this moment that the door into the main hallway open and the head steward entered with purposeful strides to stand between the El’s and the slave still kneeling on the floor. “Sir, Madam, young master.” He said whilst inclining his head in each of their directions. “I see your new acquisition has arrived safely and without incident. Perhaps now would be a good time to have the collar put on and then we can all get on with what needs to be done.”

It was only then that Kal saw that the head steward was holding his slaves collar in its box and was offering it towards him, apparently wishing for him to take it and finish up with the hand over. “I’m sure the guards and Dur-la have else were to be and would appreciate this part of the transferral complete.” With this said the box was opened and Kal was encouraged to take the collar out. 

Kal moved with sudden slowness towards the head steward and before picking up the collar he had to quickly wipe his hands on his thighs as they suddenly felt clammy. Why he was abruptly overcome with apprehension was unclear. Yes his slave was still glaring at him with venom, clenching and unclenching his fists. The guards were all watching his every move and Zod seemed to be locked on him with laser focus, but all Kal knew was that this felt right. He would finally in front of his parents and other witnesses claim his slave. 

He picked up the collar and made his way to stand in front of the batman, before saying “I hereby claim this slave as mine. He shall serve me till either his death or when he no longer for fills my needs. I ask of all the witnesses here to acknowledge my claim on this human and watch as I place my claim upon him.” At this he opened and placed the collar around Batman neck before closing it with a click of the lock. Around him all the witnesses clapped and cheered him, but the only thing that held Kal’s attention was the sudden up kick in the slave’s heart beat and the way the collar moved as he swallowed. 

The spell was broken when his father clapped him on the shoulder and turned him around to face them and Dur-la. “Well now that that’s all done with, lets go and sign the final pieces of paperwork and celebrate this important moment.” Jor-el turned to his own slave and informed the head steward “As discussed, he is your responsibility to train over the next few days and have prepared for Kal-el. Have him ready for viewing this evening.” With that everyone but the head steward and the kneeling Batman left the room.

Once he was certain the room was empty the head steward turned and made his way over to Batman. He gently placed his work worn hand on the top of the mans head before saying “My dear boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me dipping my little toe into writing a story for the first time. Having read so many amazing ones and having so many running around in my head, I decided it was time to give it a go. I think I have a long way to go, before I crack this, so any helpful feed back is welcomed.


End file.
